happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun in the Sun
Fun in the Sun is a summer irregular fan episode. It introduces Saver the teal chipmunk. The episode's art style is the drawing style of the Tiger Soldiers. Starring Saver Featuring Bun Kay Pinkie Appearances The Whale Lampy and Dampy Sir Plot The introduction is seen as a flick. It then starts with Saver walking on a beach, when suddenly, he is greeted by the narrator. He asks if he wants to be a lifeguard, which Saver agrees to. He is then given a buoy, a rope, and floaties. He sighs as he then walks offscreen. He finds Bun, wearing sandals, on a red blanket on the sand, burning from the heat. Saver is then told Bun has a sunburn. Saver takes a bottle of sunscreen from his pocket and then pours sunscreen on Bun. However, he misses and it gets in his eyes. Bun runs around screaming until he quickly falls face-first into a rock, where it stabs his eye. Saver notices this and runs away. Then Saver is seen being told about safety in the ocean. He sees Pinkie driving a boat, with her occasionally getting wet from waves. However, The Whale pops up from under her boat and launches it into the sky, causing her to fall out of it. She lands in the water, and starts calling for help as she is not able to swim. The narrator tells Saver someone is in danger. Saver gets out his buoy and jumps into the ocean. He ties rope to the buoy, and throws it at Pinkie. It bonks her on the head, causing her to go unconscious. He grabs her and pulls her to shore. He cheers, not noticing a vast amount of water and many fish pouring out of her corpse's mouth. Saver is sitting on his lifeguard post, wearing binoculars, when he sees Kay fishing on the docks. Kay catches a huge shark and reels it in. However, it's too strong for Kay, so he is pulled into the shark's mouth. He punches the shark multiple times, but can't escape. Saver sees this and freaks out. He grabs Sir, who hisses in shock, and uses him as a whip. He uses Sir as a whip and whips the shark, but all it does it react in pain. He uses Sir as rope and chokes the shark to death. Kay hugs Sir now that he is free, but the shark sinks and sinks onto a water mine with kay in the shark's mouth. The mine explodes, and Sir is seen to have accidentally impaled himself with his teeth. Lampy and Dampy jump out of the water and attack the corpses. Saver swims to shore with the lampreys in his hand. Saver is congratulated by the narrator about his good deeds. The two lampreys are seen to have been tied to a pole, with their tails tied to each other and their teeth locked. They don't realize a bee's nest is right above them. The bees sting them until they pop. Then the flick ends. Plot TBA Deaths Bun is stabbed in the eye by a rock. Pinkie drowns. The shark is choked by Sir. Kay lands on a water mine and dies in the explosion. Sir is impaled by his own teeth. Lampy and Dampy are popped by bees. Category:Irregular Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes